


恍然大悟

by HigyoChisato



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigyoChisato/pseuds/HigyoChisato
Summary: 生命裡有些事情是無法事先做準備的，即便 Tony 的人生也難逃此類經驗。但是 Pepper Potts 在他們痛苦到嚇人的分手後六個月喝醉打給他，這可是他完全沒想過的。（Post-CACW）





	恍然大悟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but it hit me like a diagnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315413) by [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk). 



生命裡有些事情是無法事先做準備的，即便 Tony 的人生也難逃此類經驗。但是 Pepper Potts 在他們痛苦到嚇人的分手後六個月喝醉打給他，這可是他完全沒想過的。

他等了五個小時才回電。「你打給我幹嘛？」她的聲音痛苦而嘶啞。

他笑了一下。他愛她，他想要她回來，他當然想，但是這好玩得要命。「是妳先打給我的，寶貝。」

「沒我沒打，」Pepper 說。「我沒有。噢天啊，我打了。你聽了留言了嗎？」

「聽了好幾次。我能播給妳聽，甜心，妳想聽嗎？」

「不，不，千萬不要。你敢播試試看，」Pepper 說。「我有說想要你回來之類的嗎？」

「不只一次，其實妳重複了五次。另外有大概兩分鐘在討論我的屌而且哇噢，我很享受這個主題。謝謝妳的用心，」Tony 說。

「我敢說我們分手後你也讓很多人很享受，」Pepper 說，有點不高興。

「沒有。 我沒有對任何人動手動腳，但是如果妳想知道分手後我有沒有和任何人上床，答案是沒有。一個都沒有。只有我，我的右手和我，」Tony 說。

「我不需要知道這麼多，」她說。

「我不需要知道妳那天自己一個人在威尼斯怎麼一邊想我一邊用上次生日我做給妳的那支超讚按摩棒，但妳還是決定要告訴我，」Tony說。「妳希望我過去幫妳調整它嗎？」

「我希望你不要再跟我講話了，」Pepper 說。「我不是說真的。」

「所以我可以過去嗎？」

她掛他電話。

兩個小時後她打給他。「我留言給你，噢天啊。我留言給你而且你還聽了。」

「親愛的，我們兩個小時前就討論過了，」Tony 說。「妳不記得了嗎？」

「我宿醉很嚴重，」她說。「你記得 JARVIS 以前做的那個－那是什麼做的？」

「那是我爸的食譜，」Tony 說。「我把材料 email 給妳。妳的帳號還是『pepper 小老鼠 我想著Tony自己玩 達康』嗎？」

她又掛他電話。他把解酒食譜 email 給她。

那天她沒再打來。不過他仍然心情很好。道理他都懂，他知道 Pepper 想他愛他，但是那通留言讓這個想法成真了。讓他懷抱希望而且確認了這個想法。他知道這很蠢。因為他忘不了、也不認為自己有辦法忘了她，這給他希望。

她來找他。她永遠知道他在哪裡，畢竟她是他公司的 CEO。所以她找到他，即使他現在躲在魯賓遜克魯索島上。她帶著氣惱的表情敲門。「你知道得走多遠才能到這裡嗎？不是每個人都能穿上裝甲直接飛來耶。」

他讓她進來，她立刻在門邊的沙發坐下。「這裡只有我一個人，所以，這裡每個人都能穿上裝甲直接飛來。」

「蓋這間房子的人呢？你的食物從哪裡送來的？就算是你也沒辦法遙控所有事吧，」她說。她脫下精心挑選的靴子和襪子，按摩她的腳。

「我能遙控很多事，」Tony 說。「其他事我可以用機器人、無人機，妳知道那些東西。偶爾要用人的話，我錢付得很大方。所以妳來看我。」

「你在這裡幹嘛？這裡沒有多少空間夠你敲敲打打，」她說。

「妳會驚訝我能在這裡做什麼，」他說。「老實說，我真的受夠被人包圍了，就算我把他們從自動逮捕名單中弄出來了那些人還是不喜歡我，Rhodey 說如果我繼續在他附近徘徊的話他要踢我屁股，還有一次我只想弄些好披薩也許再來個貝果，結果有人因為我對美國隊長不好就朝我大吼。」

「所以你搬到智利的偏僻小島，」她說。「你在這裡幹嘛？」

「從新的角度思考，整理一些想法，」Tony 說。

Pepper 皺眉。「拜託不要製造性愛機器人。」

「我沒有，」他說。「我真的沒有。我其實是在想時間旅行的事。」

「聽起來真的不是個好主意，」她說。「不要做那種事。」

「我在整理想法，思考悖論然後試著預測可能會發生什麼事，」他說，「我在整理整個概念。趁著其中一個世上最大公司的 CEO 沒有喝醉打給我的時候。」

「閉嘴，」她說。不過她在笑，所以他也對她笑。「你知道那天晚上，我跟 Maria 和 Natasha 還有她們的朋友出去。你可以想見有人拿了我的手機或是勸我忘了你。」

「辦不到，」他說。「因為我愛妳。而且妳愛我。而且我有雄偉的雞雞，這是妳說的，我個人也很喜歡。」

「我們分手是有原因的，」Pepper 說。

「妳還記得？」

「我當然記得，」她說。「你一直在自尋死路還不肯停下來，我不要眼睜睜看著你死。」

「我不知道怎麼回答妳。我不想死，Pepper。也不想失去妳，」Tony說。

「你想要時間旅行，」Pepper 說。「我聽起來不是很樂觀。」

Tony 聳聳肩。「回來跟我在一起就是了。反正不管我什麼時候死，妳都會不高興。但是這之間我搞不好能帶給妳一點樂趣。」

她滿懷愛意地看著他。他認得這個表情，他愛死她的這個表情了。她站起來擁抱他，然後他們終於親吻了。「在我認為安全以前別碰時間旅行。」

「我可以接受這個條件，」Tony說。「妳想去露台看看風景嗎？晚上可以看到幾百萬顆星星。」

「現在還是下午耶，」她說。

「而且妳腳在痛，」他說。「我建議上床休息。妳有帶行李來嗎？」

「只有一個背包。我真的沒有打算久待，」她說，一邊再次吻他。這是 Pepper，他們的唇每次接觸都讓他感覺自己的人生回到了正軌。

「我得警告妳，這個高度每天都會下雨，」他說。「而且，打來約炮的是妳。」

「高高興興接了電話的是你，」她說。她的表情有點得意，「你也很想我。」

「但我沒有喝醉打給妳。我覺得自己還是有點優勢，」他說。

「閉嘴上我，」她說。

「沒問題，」Tony 說。「現在就做。還有明天和未來每一天，對嗎？」

她在他懷裡聳聳肩。「反正你遲早會死的。」

「我帶妳去看床，那裡的風景也很好，」他說。


End file.
